Sagu: The Legendary Warrior of Konats
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: Sagu. A Konatsian born into a world of war. His mother sends him away to get away from the war. He comes back 25 years later to find his planet destroyed and owned by Freeza. Sagu vows revenge.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Hey guys, I got my new series up. So anyway, a back story: If you don't know which planet Konats is, it is the planet that Tapion came from. So my OC is very similar to him. So, during a time of war a young mother sends her child to outer space to avoid corruption from the war. 25 years after he is sent to outer space, he comes back. Only to find that his once beautiful planet is in shambles. The person responsible is Freeza! The Konatsian vows to get revenge for his people. His name is Sagu and this is his story.**

**Sagu is my OC.**

Chapter 1: Sagu's Return

Sagu had just landed on his home planet of Konats. He was expecting rejoice, but what he got was anything but. He jumped off his ship excitedly but once out of the ship, he stared in horror.

He looked at his once beautiful planet. Now, instead of beauty, the planet was a wasteland full of rubble. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe it, the war couldn't have done this to the planet. No way.

He turned and saw a sign that read _Freeza Planet No. 535._ Sagu looked at this sign. Was this "Freeza" the one who had killed all of his family and people. If so, why had Freeza chose this planet. Sagu had to find out.

Sagu looked past the sign and saw a huge building, that looked very different from a Kanatsian building. Sagu walked toward it. When he was about 100 feet or so from he building, A manly voice shouted at him. "Who are you? Freeza didn't send us a messenger." Sagu turned around and saw a very tall man that was brown and very muscular.

The longer Sagu looked at this man, the more he got angry. This man and no doubt Freeza had destroyed his people. And he wouldn't take it. Sagu wasn't that strong, but he had trained enough on distant planets to know, that this guy wouldn't be too difficult.

Sagu closed his eyes and sensed this guy's energy. Sagu was surprised when he felt a rather large power. He had underestimated this guy but still, Sagu's power was larger than his.

"My name is Sagu," Sagu said. "What is yours, friend?" Sagu asked, trying to sound ignorant and innocent. The dumb guy bought it.

"My name is Karmath, from the planet Zalt," the tall guy said, a little too politely. He walked nonchalantly toward Sagu. When he was about ten feet from Sagu, he raised his arm. Wow, Sagu thought, this guy is huge. Indeed he was, he was about eight feet tall and very menacing. Sagu put a fake smile on his face. When he did that Karmath tried blasting him, but Sagu was much too fast.

Sagu had trained on planets with ten times Konats gravity and he was way too quick for Karmath. As quick as possible, Sagu had gotten behind Karmath and tripped him, sending him face first into the ground. Before he could get up, Sagu had raised his own hand. "This is for my people. Sword's Light!" He yelled and a flash of silver erupted from his gloved hand. The Zalt-seijin was destroyed on contact with the beam. Normally, because of his pacifist people, he would be disgusted with death. But now he showed no mercy.

He jogged the rest of the way to the huge building. Right before he entered the building, he closed his eyes in an attempt to sense their energies. Most of them were very weak, but there was one that was huge. That must be Freeza, Sagu thought.

Sagu waited outside the building until he came up with a plan. Finally, he came up with a plan. The plan was simple, Sagu would go charge into the building and try and take as many down as he could.

"Sir, Karmath didn't answer our call," a small Kabochan said. Cui looked at this man. Then hit his scouter. He noticed a somewhat large power level right outside of the building.

"He is dead. And I have the man that killed him on my scouter. Wait here, I will deal with him," Cui said, and the Kabochan nodded. Cui opened up the door to his office and left.

Cui decided that a sneak attack would be better. So, he flew to the roof. When he got to the roof, he peered over the edge and saw a young Konatsian man. No doubt it was he who had killed Karmath. Cui hovered off the ground of the roof, before he leaped off the edge of the roof and plummeted toward Sagu.

Sagu was just about to go in the building when he saw a tall purple man plummeting toward him. Sagu jumped back as the purple man somersaulted through the air and landed gracefully on the ground. Sagu gulped. "You must be Freeza!" Sagu said.

Cui laughed."You foolish, idiot. I am not Freeza but rather one of his elites. And you are a Konatsian. I thought we had killed them all, but I guess we missed one." Cui went into a fit of laughter. Sagu couldn't stop himself and he charged Cui who dodged his attempt at a strike and blasted him over 100 feet away from the building. Cui flew off toward Sagu.

Sagu was flying through the air, when he saw Cui tailing him. Sagu backflipped through the air and landed on the ground. Cui was impressed that Sagu had lasted that last attack.

Sagu was aware of his surroundings and noticed his ship maybe 100 yards away. Luckily, Cui didn't notice the ship. Cui was smirking and it was starting to get to Sagu. Again he rushed at Cui. This time Cui put a lot more energy into this blast and Sagu flew about fifteen feet before he hit the ground. Cui, thinking Sagu was dead, flew off towards the Freeza owned building.

Sagu was bleeding badly. He noticed that he was closer to his ship, and he tried to get back to his ship. As he neared his ship,he got lightheaded. He used his remaining strength to get into his ship and set coordinates to anywhere.

By the time Sagu had left the planet's orbit, he was unconscious. But someday, he would come back. Or die trying.

**So what do you think for a first chapter. Where will Sagu end up? Find out, next time!**

**Power Levels **

**Karmath: 3,500**

**Sagu: 7,200**

**Cui: 19,000**


End file.
